We Will Have No Secrets
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: Robert finds out about Marigold before Cora is ready to tell him. Oneshot from a tumblr prompt.


**We Will Have No Secrets**

_Note: at the time of writing this, I have not seen the series 5 finale, so I'm going out on a limb to imagine how this unfolds, I hope you enjoy it. As ever, the characters do not belong to me. _

Although Cora had been livid with Rosamund and Violet for keeping the secret of Marigold from her, she had to admit even if only to herself that there had been something suspicious about Edith for quite some time. First had been the trip to Switzerland, then the strange attachment to the Drewe family and the secret glances between Rosamund, Violet and Edith. At the moment she found out, Cora felt as if she'd never been so betrayed in her life. Why did everyone else think they knew better than she regarding how to raise her own children?

But now the biggest hurdle was not telling Robert. She so desperately wanted him to know because Marigold was their granddaughter, a grandchild no different than George or Sybbie. Not only did Edith need support raising a child in her own, as did the parents of the other two children, but Marigold needed to be part of their family. She deserved cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents. She was a child, not a dirty little secret. Cora, of course, understood the societal implications of a child born out of wedlock, but her own granddaughter being that particular one put a face on the situation, and Cora could not stand to see her be shunned.

Robert interrupted her reverie as she sat at the vanity in their bedroom, waiting for him to finish having Bates prepare him for the night. "You look deep in thought," he commented as he closed the door behind him. "Is everything all right, Cora?"

Cora turned, regaining her composure. "No, I'm fine, Robert. Thank you for asking, I'm just finishing up." She reached for her bottle of hand lotion and applied it liberally, thinking of how much more considerate Robert had become since the Simon Bricker incident. It felt nice to be asked. Then a wave of guilt washed over her because just as Robert was making an effort, she started lying. There had to be a better way!

"Are you sure, darling? You seem distracted. There's nothing troubling you?"

Cora shook her head, not fully trusting her voice to remain steady. She absolutely longed to fall into Robert's arms and tell the entire story.

"Whenever I'm with you, all is right in my world," Cora smiled as she got into bed next to Robert. "There's just been so much going on lately, like Rose and her wedding, Mary's suitors, and..." She paused cautiously. "There's something wrong with Edith. Nevertheless, I am pleased with the interest she's taken in that little girl, aren't you? I know you didn't think much of the idea at first, but now that little Marigold is here, don't you think it's perfect?" She couldn't help but smile as she thought of her granddaughter.

"It seemed like a mad idea, but you're right. I do like having her around. She has a strange effect on me, but I can't put my finger on it." Robert sounded thoughtful.

"What effect is that, Robert?" Cora rolled over toward the bedside table. It was handy to be looking the other direction as she turned off her lamp. She settled next to him, lying her head on his chest, feeling more secure in the dark. At least he couldn't see her facial expressions.

"She reminds me so of Edith at that age. Odd for an adopted child. But she really does. I want to protect her, to keep her safe."

"That's sweet, Robert," Cora said. "She does need our help, the poor little orphan."

The next day, Robert realized that he had not remembered to return a book he had borrowed from his mother. Even among family, the Dowager Countess was unforgiving who did not return things they had borrowed. So after getting his work with planning the new homes finished for the morning, he walked to the Dower House, book in hand.

After Spratt let him inside, Robert could hear quarreling voices coming from the next room.

"It is hard to imagine why Cora was so upset to learn the truth about Marigold," Rosamund was saying. "She is Edith's mother, after all. Shouldn't a mother know when something is amiss with her own child?"

"You are being too hard on her," Violet said. "You and I kept that secret all too well. One can't expect Cora to have understood it until she did."

"Oh, Mama," Rosamund rolled her eyes. "Anyone who can see would detect the similarity in that child to Edith. I'm surprised Robert hasn't figured it out yet. You'd think he'd notice before Cora."

"Whatever the reason, he doesn't know and it's up to Cora to tell him. She's his wife and Edith's mother," Violet said.

Robert walked into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting. Is the child you're discussing Marigold?" His voice was stiff. So this was why Cora had been preoccupied.

Rosamund looked highly uncomfortable, as she did when caught in a lie. But Violet did not shrink back. "Yes, Robert. It is Marigold. But you need to be talking to Cora, not us. We discovered it first. Well, Rosamund did. That's why Edith took the sudden trip to Switzerland with Rosamund. Then when she couldn't give the baby away, she arranged for the Drewes to take the girl. Only Mr. Drewe knows the true identity of the her mother. But I am saying too much. Talk to Cora, but please be merciful. It's hard for a mother to make hard decisions about her child, no matter how old the child may be."

"Cora?" Robert found his wife in the library upon his return, reading a book while waiting for luncheon to start.

She looked up, started as she'd been so often lately. "What is it, Robert?" He looked angry. Her mind began to spin with wondering about the possibilities. He must know about a Marigold. But how?

"Why didn't you tell me that the orphan child is actually Edith's daughter? Our granddaughter? Our granddaughter, Cora! What were you thinking?"

"Robert, if you'll just calm down for a moment..." Cora began.

"How can I be calm when I've been deceived again?"

"Again?" Cora was highly incensed. "Surely, Robert, you're not referring to Bricker."

"Who else?" Robert fumed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "No, I am wrong, Cora. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. You didn't do anything wrong with Bricker and I shouldn't have brought that up. But I still can't understand why you'd keep the secret of Marigold from me!"

"I was trying to protect Edith," Cora explained.

"From her own father?" Robert didn't understand.

"Not from you personally, but from the rules you so strictly adhere to," Cora said. "I didn't want there to be a rift between the two of you because of a lapse of judgment on her part. Nobody's perfect, Robert. I also didn't want you to view little Marigold differently from the other children. She's just a child, Robert, and the origin shouldn't define her."

"You're right, it shouldn't. It won't in this house, but I cannot guarantee, Cora, that it won't make a big difference out in the world, even in a family like this."

"Especially in a family like this! I'm not naïve, Robert." Cora exclaimed. "That's why I was reluctant to tell you! I wasn't going to keep the secret forever, just until I could find a way to reveal the truth."

"Well, my mother and sister took care of that," Robert said. "I was just at the Dower House to return a book and I overheard them discussing it. Rosamund was being critical of you not guessing it sooner, but Mama took your side."

"That's surprising," Cora said, "but I'm grateful anyway."

"I still don't understand you, Cora. Didn't you want me to know I had another grandchild?"

"I'm sorry, Robert, I was only doing what I thought was best for Edith. I can see that I should have told you."

"I can see your point. I know I've not always been the most flexible person in the world, but I have succumbed to the winds of change." Robert stared at the floor.

"Forgive me, Robert, please? Let's make a new start and do our best for Edith and Marigold."

"Of course, my love." Robert leaned over to kiss Cora gently on the lips. "Let's start over. For our sake and for the sake of every member of our family."

"And no more secrets," Cora promised. "We will have no secrets."

The End


End file.
